1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to therapeutic bath or spa accessories and, more particularly, to a restraint apparatus for use in restraining movement and buoyancy of a bather within such a bath or spa.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of therapeutic baths and spas for public bathing, relaxation, recreation, therapy, or as a social center in homes, clubs and resorts, continues to gain acceptance as such baths and spas become more affordable and easier to maintain and clean.
A common type of therapeutic bath or spa is formed of a unitary shell usually made of cast acrylic or thermal plastic that is secured in a desired location and connected to any necessary plumbing, including air and water sources. Alternately, baths and spas are custom built, and include tile along the exposed walls and seat of the bath or spa. It is also known to provide mobile baths which are formed of stainless steel or the like and mounted on rollers.
In each of these known types of baths and spas, a seat or other support surface is provided for accommodating one or more bathers. Typically, this support surface is positioned at a height in the bath or spa which permits the bather to sit on the surface while being submerged in the water up to about the level of their chest or neck. In addition, one or more water or air jets are provided for delivering pressurized water or air to the bath and circulating the water in the bath. In this manner, the circulating water and air pushes and pulls against the bather's body, from the neck or chest down, providing a therapeutic massage.
One object of many new bath and spa designs is to improve circulation to provide a more vigorous massaging action. However, as fluid forces within a bath or spa increase, the likelihood arises that bathers will be pushed around within the bath or spa, creating an annoyance. This effect is often amplified as to female bathers, who commonly exhibit greater buoyancy than men.